Forbidden Love
by FredWeasley'sCutiePie
Summary: It was a year of forbidden love, a year of secret kisses, of passing notes... Oneshot. R&R!


**Little One shots that I came up with when we did Free Writes in Lit and Comp.**

**Disclaimer: I own… nada. How sad.**

Forbidden Love

_**In her seventh year, there were whispered conversations, holding hands under desks during class, stolen kisses in the moonlight, secret trips to the astronomy tower and to the Room of Requirement. Plenty of passing notes in the library, of holding each other close, of loving him. Her seventh year was a year of secrets. Hiding from her family, hiding from every one. Her seventh year was filled with forbidden love.**_

She was considered the untouchable witch. She was a pureblood, a Slytherin. Her parents would choose a match for her; the boys had better stay away. Her sisters made that clear enough. She was haughty, ignored the other girls and boys in her house, excluding her younger sister. She was a carbon copy of her older sister, the Death Eater, or so it was rumored. And yet, there were differences that only he saw. The way her eyes would sadden as she watched friends chat at lunch, the way she would brush her brown hair into her face to hide the sadness. How she would study all the time in the library so she wouldn't feel quite so lonely. And he was brave enough to talk to her. He found that she was nothing like the gossip told. He had been right. She was kind, sincere, and brave. She was loyal and smart. She was cunning and beautiful. She was anything but rude, she wasn't haughty, especially not to him. She needed a friend, she was perfect, perfect for him. And he wanted her.

His friends bet him that he couldn't get her to fall in love with him. He strongly disagreed. So he sat next to her in Potions. He knew why she pretended to hate him. Her sister was watching. But, he loved the feeling he'd get when his hand brushed hers or when she'd smile at him. Her smile was lovely. A tiny smirk, the corner of her mouth lifting up. It was a true Slytherin smirk, but her eyes would shine with warmth.

He learned things that she told no one else. She loved Muggle authors and painters, she was a big fan of any art form. She hated being a Black, having a Death Eater sister and a sister who would one day become one. She loved being a Slytherin though. "It isn't an evil house **really**. People just make it evil. All it really is, is cunning and slyness. That's it really." He knew that her favorite color was yellow and that her favorite class was Transfiguration. "I've never told anyone these things Ted. You have to keep it a secret, okay?"

When they would happen to share the same table in the library and would talk out of the corners of their mouths or pass notes, he knew that he loved her. She was too wonderful for him to **not** love her. And for the first time in his life, he wished he was a pureblood not a Muggle born. He wanted to be worthy of her. But, he kept this to himself, not wanting to get her mad at him, and tried to keep their relationship platonic. There was no way she'd like him as anything more than a friend. So at least they could stay friends. But he loved her so much that it hurt.

She knew she loved him. He was sensitive, clumsy, wonderful, and so nice to her. He truly was her only friend. But she didn't tell him of her love, couldn't tell him. She wasn't brave enough and that was why she wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't loyal enough to stay with him and leave her family (at least, not yet). That was why she wasn't a Hufflepuff. And she wasn't smart enough to think of a way around this messy situation. That was why she wasn't a Ravenclaw. She was only sly and cunning enough to sneak around and be his friend. That was why she was a Slytherin. She kept her feelings to herself and tried, Merlin did she try… to keep their relationship purely platonic. There was no need to have a falling out with her family, no need to get him in trouble. But, the desire grew. She wanted him. Badly.

So one day in Potions, she slipped a note into his bag.

_**Meet me in the Library during dinner. Come alone. Don't tell anyone.**_

And she told him of her forbidden desire, how she wanted to be his. From that day on, they were a couple, if only they knew about it.

All of a sudden, she was no longer cold, rude, harsh. She was friendly and walked with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She had her own special smile for him. That sexy smirk. She had ways of setting his nerves on fire. To this day, he still has all the letters that they passed and sent in secret. She was his Honey Flower, he was her Night in Shining Armor. No one knew who sent those letters, none of his friends understood his need to keep it a secret. Only she did and that was what mattered.

On their last day of school, the night before the Hogwarts Express would take them home for the last time, he proposed to her. It had been a whirlwind romance. Just a year of secreting the halls of Hogwarts, snogging and talking. A year of loving each other with a passion. A year of true love. And she agreed.

_**Dear Ted,**_

___**Mother wasn't too happy when she found out about our engagement. So I'm running away. I can't bear to leave Cissy like this, but I love you too much. There was a time when I'd take the cowardly way out, but I love you. You changed me. As soon as Cissy returns to Hogwarts, I will return to you. I want a few more weeks with my sister. Write back.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

___**Andromeda**_

**Hope it was enjoyed. It took me a long time to write. The basic idea was easy, but making it longer and keeping it meaningful was pretty hard. Easily my hardest story yet. That's how I view Andromeda/Ted. Look out for more!**


End file.
